1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lockable holster and in one non-limiting embodiment of the invention to a lockable holster with multi-directionally adjustable hip mount.
2. Discussion of the Technical Problem
Law enforcement agencies worldwide report a surging increase in violence against their police officers in the performance of their duties. Contemporaneously, over seventy percent of the new recruits of law enforcement agencies have no experience with the use of firearms. Budgetary restraints have compounded the problem by reducing the initial and continuing training required for safe and proficient use of a firearm should a situation arise. Proper safety against gun-grab attempts, as well as off duty safety of the firearm, have been seconded to the needed proficiency in computer use, massive detailed reports and court appearances.
As can be appreciated by those skilled in the art, it would be advantageous to provide a holster that provides the officer with improved protection against gun-grab attempts and unauthorized use of his firearm on duty, as well as off duty, while requiring a very short period of time to efficiently train new recruits, as well as seasoned officers, in the effective use of the holster. More particularly, it is desired to provide a holster design and function that is based on gross motor memory, e.g. when a weapon, e.g. a handgun such as a pistol or revolver is placed into the holster, the weapon is automatically locked in an inoperative condition, and the trigger is non-functional until in one simple motion the holster's safety lever is released and the weapon is drawn ready to fire.
Presently available holsters which rely on straps, snaps, tensioning screws and hoods, which have to be sequentially overcome in a complex motor memory sequence by the manipulation of various fingers of the drawing hand, can deteriorate the proper grip on the pistol. It is desired to provide a new holster which allows a much faster and safer draw, with a perfect grip, in one gross motor memory movement. There are available holsters, e.g. as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,755,331, 6,415,541, 6,149,042, 5,768,816 and WO01/051876A (hereinafter also referred to as “Type A holster”) which provide for the pistol to be removed from the rear and down as opposed to less desirable holsters which require the pistol to be removed in an upward motion. Re-holstering into the Type A holster automatically locks the pistol with the added safety of having the pistol mechanically incapable of firing until the pistol is withdrawn by releasing the Type A holster's safety lever simultaneously upon withdrawing the pistol.